Never Too Late
by Aechigo
Summary: Songfic; Jerlita. All behold the immense amount of fluff.


**A/N: I figured I owed you guys some Jerlita. :3  
So, this song kinda reminds me of them. As well as the fact that it's been near the top of my playlist for a while, too, so to speak. Lol  
Anywho, enjoy! ^^**

Sissi's shrill laughter filled the hall, at Aelita's expense, once more. She cursed herself, wishing she hadn't trusted her; Aelita should've known better. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shuffled off to hide in her room, embarrassed and feeling alone. She shook her head as she scurried down the hall. She reached her dorm and slipped inside, resisting the urge to slam the door, instead willing herself to simply disappear, because that seemed the simplest option. She sat on her bed and stared down at her hands which were folded in her lap, feeling stupid. She should've known better. There was no excuse…

This definitely wasn't the world virtual Aelita had pictured outside of Lyoko. Outside of her virtual prison, things were supposed to be safe, happy, and, well… different. On earth things were basically the same, but instead of a Schypozoa there was Sissi. Things here were almost scarier in a way; more real, to the literal extent. There was the severity of pain, there was war, there was sickliness, there was the threat of time; growing old. Definitely not what virtual Aelita had expected.

_This world will never be__  
__What I expected__  
__And if I don't belong__  
__Who would have guessed it__  
__I will not leave alone__  
__Everything that I own__  
__To make you feel like it's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

Aelita's world did have something, though, that Lyoko didn't; Jeremie. Jeremie was the one to call no matter what. No matter how upset she was, no matter how messed up, Jeremie was always the one to make her feel better. No matter what. It was a trait Jeremie alone possessed. She'd texted him once she'd gotten up the courage, and instead of texting back, as she'd expected, there was a knock on her door. She simply stared at it for a moment before she'd decided to open it. And on the other side? Her knight in shining armor- or, should she say glasses, - Jeremie Belpois.

She allowed him inside, shut the door behind him, then returned to her previous spot on her bed. She leaned back against the wall, then began to explain today's sequence of events. She spared Jeremie no gory detail. Jeremie seemed troubled by her pain, and tried to console her. She expressed her regret, her anguish, and her remorse. She was upset, thus said some things that perhaps she shouldn't; such as the fact that sometimes she wished that she'd stayed in Lyoko. Jeremie reminded her that if she had, she probably wouldn't have made as much progress as she had, nor would she as big of a threat to XANA, but Aelita didn't seem to care. Jeremie decided then to stay silent, noticing he wasn't being much of a help. So, instead they sat.

_Even if I say__  
__It'll be alright__  
__Still I hear you say__  
__You want to end your life__  
__Now and again we try__  
__To just stay alive__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

Jeremie's presence alone had, in fact, made Aelita feel a bit better, even if he remained silent. She turned her head towards him, and found he was simply gazing at her. He watched her with slight concern, wondering if her spirits had lifted any. She gave him a weak smile, but he wasn't quite convinced. "Jeremie…" She murmured, realizing how out of line she'd gotten when she was speaking earlier, "I'm sorry." She apologized, genuinely. He gave her a puzzled look. "For what, Princess?" he asked. Aelita half-laughed once because of the familiarity of her Odd-given nickname coming out of Jeremie's lips, obviously an attempt to lift her spirits. "I shouldn't have said that…" She said guiltily as she broke eye contact, staring downward. Jeremie still wasn't following, but he thought it wise not to make her repeat herself and make her feel worse. She returned her gaze to his. "Thank you for bringing me here," she saw a look of realization cross his face, as he now understood, "I was really out of line. Earth is much more…" she struggled to find the accurate word, "auspicious." she finished. "I probably wouldn't even be alive right now, if I'd stayed in Lyoko… I truly am grateful, even if I don't act it." She averted her stare once more, but Jeremie didn't. He simply watched Aelita carefully, as he contemplated her words. He knew she was grateful. She hadn't had to apologize. Then again… it was just a part of her sweet nature to feel guilty so instantaneously and do so. Jeremie smiled a small, careful smile, then put one of his hands on top of hers. "I know…" He murmured, not quite sure what else to say.

_No one will ever see__  
__This side reflected__  
__And if there's something wrong__  
__Who would have guessed it__  
__And I have left alone__  
__Everything that I own__  
__To make you feel like__  
__It's not too late__  
__It's never too late__  
__Even if I say__  
__It'll be alright__  
__Still I hear you say__  
__You want to end your life__  
__Now and again we try__  
__To just stay alive__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late_

Aelita looked back up at Jeremie once more. Her heart was pounding, but she wasn't sure why. The only known cause? Jeremie's hand on top of hers. Aelita felt heat rising to her cheeks, and Jeremie's were reddening as well. She felt a smile grow on her face. It kept growing and growing until it was a flat-out grin, and as her smile grew Jeremie's did, too. His smile was a sweet smile, a caring smile, one that was happy that she was happy. She wasn't sure what happened next, it was more of an impulse than a decision; painfully slow but blindingly fast simultaneously. Their faces grew closer and closer, and with each millimeter their hearts pounded faster and their cheeks reddened more than ever. Eventually their lips touched. Aelita had half expected Jeremie to spring back, embarrassed, but he hadn't. Their lips moved slowly against each other's, and soon enough they parted. For what seemed like an eternity, they simply sat and stared at each other, not knowing what happens next. They sat in silence; one that wasn't awkward, but blissful. Aelita's mouth curved up in a smile once more. "You always seem to know the right thing to say," she smirked and blushed simultaneously. Jeremie's face flushed crimson. This seemed to Aelita that it was soon to be a reoccurring habit.

_The world we knew__  
__Won't come back__  
__The time we've lost__  
__Can't get back__  
__The life we had__  
__Won't be ours again___

_This world will never be__  
__What I expected__  
__And if I don't belong___

_Even if I say__  
__It'll be alright__  
__Still I hear you say__  
__You want to end your life__  
__Now and again we try__  
__To just stay alive__  
__Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late__…_

As it turned out, Aelita was right. After a few confessions and much blushing, Aelita and Jeremie had decided that they should become a couple. Jeremie was her bliss. From now on, well… Things were just like before, but now there was more romance in Aelita's life. Not that she was complaining or anything… Jeremie had proven to be a good (but painfully shy) boyfriend; Aelita wasn't surprised. He called her his angel, his love, his pink haired beauty. Not something you'd quite expect from Jeremie Belpois, but, as Aelita found, he's full of pleasant surprises…

_Maybe we'll turn it all around__  
__'Cause it's not too late__  
__It's never too late (It's never too late)__  
__It's not too late__  
__It's never too late…_

**A/N: So I kind of hate the last part at the moment, but we can ignore that for now. Pretty soon I'll be going back and criticizing everything like I was just doing with all of my other old work not too long ago. Ah, well. As far as I'm concerned, the more my old writing style (*coughcoughlackofskillcough*) annoys me, the more I've improved since then. And, let me tell you, my first Jerlita fic REALLY bugs me. All hail the mighty power that is improvement. Reviews are nice, but I'm not going to beg like I used to. Toodaloo. :3**


End file.
